Censorship of Regular Show in Japan
In Japan, the English version of Regular Show is censored. This censors are mostly similar to Australia and the United Kingdom's censors, however some of them are original edits. Season 1 The Power *Mordecai and Rigby calling each other holes is changed to idiots. *Rigby saying "Now how in the H are we gonna fix this S?" is changed to "Now how are we gonna fix this?". *The wizard running to the tree and gasping is cut to the part where he starts urinating and Rigby steals the keyboard. *The line "Don't look at our crotches while we synchronize our watches!" is removed. *Mordecai and Rigby singing the "Go away Skips it's time for you to go away!" part of their song is cut straight to the part where they say "It's time for you to go to you room!". *Rigby saying "But he's gonna be pissed!" is changed to "But he's gonna be mad!" *Mordecai calling Rigby a drillbit is cut. *Benson saying "The $40 you two conned out of me with that stupid keyboard crap!" is changed to "The $40 you two got out of me with that keyboard!". Just Set Up The Chairs *When Rigby says "Benson's gonna drop his balls when he sees how good we set up these chairs!", 'balls' is changed to 'gumballs'. *When Benson sweetly says happy birthday to Jimmy and Jimmy rudely calls him a crazy slop jockey is cut. Though it still shows the part where Benson and the kids are stuck in traffic. *Mordecai saying "What the H dude?" is changed to "What was that for dude?" *The entire scene of Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost picking up the special entertainment is cut due to alcoholic references. Caffeinated Concert Tickets *The episode title "Caffeinated Concert Tickets" is changed to "Fist Pump" for unknown reasons. *Some parts of the Fist Pump commercial is cut. Such as the part where it mentions Fist Pump recently getting out of jail and rehab. The part where it says "Be there or be a loser!" is just changed to say "Be there or regret it!". *When Rigby says "I can't believe you want to go to that concert just for some lady pecs!" is changed to "I can't believe you want to go to that concert just to see some lady!" *The scene where Margaret is showing wearing a Fist Pump tank top and Mordecai is staring at her is cut. Also when he stopped half way through his sentence because he saw Margaret it is changed to "I just can't think I can work any more over time". *The Coffee Bean squirting out coffee from his breasts are cut though it still shows Mordecai and Rigby getting coffee sprayed in their mouths. *The entire dialogue of Benson being run over by the lawn mower and gumballs falling from his crank is cut. *When Slasher says "You should tell your friend to stop pumping it like a wimp, and start pumping it at the gym!" is changed to "You should tell your friend to start pumping it at the gym!". *Rigby preventing himself from vomiting and saying "Aw crap!" is cut. Death Punchies *The entire pulling hamies dialogue is cut. *Sucky from "He just digs with the sucky picaxe!" is cut. *The pelvis thrust of death dialouge along with the Sensai saying "One of my personal favorites." is cut. *Crappy from "What about you with your crappy mullet?" is cut. *When Rigby says "Speed it up! My pepporonis are roasting down here!" is changed to just "Speed it up!". *"Aw sick better go with the Death Jump." is changed to just "The Death Jump". *The death kwon clogging the toilet dialogue is removed. Free Cake *The entire naked party dialogue is cut but it still shows Muscle Man saying "Skips is gonna be so surprised!" *When Mordecai says "Benson's gonna be pissed so we shouldn't". is changed to "Benson's gonna go mad so we shouldn't". *The entire screwing Skips dialogue is cut. *Skips disintegrating is shortened due to time limits and to be less graphic. Meat Your Maker *When Skips says beer while smashing the soda can against his head is cut. *"You pissed me off!" is changed to "You ticked me off!" *Mordecai's scene was zoomed in and his breasts pumping is cut. Grilled Cheese Deluxe *The entire Ostrich Thing With the Balls video is cut. Instead, it shows Mordecai and Rigby staring at the computer along with a voice from the computer saying "Now be careful Pa". *Mordecai kicking Rigby in the groin is cut. *When Mordecai says "Those pork lines are cutting!" it is changed to "Those people are cutting!". *Rigby pinching Mordecai in the nipples cut. Season 4 Firework Run *Hector's rifle is changed to a rocket launcher. Category:Regular Show Category:Japanese censorship